Nothing to prove
by Glimpse1991
Summary: Automatically she moved away from him, a tidal wave of guild almost drowned her and it suddenly fell so wrong nearing him and the invisible wall the couple have had created the day she 'died' was now building up just as fast as they had broken it down.


So, my first ever fan fiction, well in English at least.. YAY  
Since Young Justice Invasion recently ended and Cartoon Network decided to cancel the show, the chances of getting a season 3 is slim… That also means we have to live with the biggest cliffhanger in history (maybe I´m overdoing it), and the fate of our favorite Speedster Wally West is still unknown… on the bright side, that means the fandom can honor his memory by making weird fan fictions about him. This is one of them… or something… so, I hope you enjoy

**Fandom;** Young Justice – Young Justice Invasion  
**Characters;** Wally West, Artemis Crock  
**Contains;** Spitfire and unofficial events happening the five year time gap between YJ and YJ Invasion  
**Word Count; **1,072  
**Note;** Be prepared for my bad English, so don´t judge me, I normally do these things in Danish

Nothing to prove – A Young Justice Fan fiction

June 19, Year 2016, 11.58 PM

"You're not sleeping right?" she curled up to him for the first time in months.  
He stared at the alarm and followed how painfully slow the clock finally hit 00.00 and welcomed the new and final moment in their life as Kid Flash and Artemis.  
"Artemis" he started without any idea how to continue  
"Yes" she shortly answered  
"I love you Artemis" his eyes fell upon the floor and the dust that danced in the moonlight, none of them felt like cleaning up "and I will do anything in my power to make sure, that you stay okay"  
Automatically she moved away from him, a tidal wave of guild almost drowned her and it suddenly fell so wrong nearing him and the invisible wall the couple have had created the day she 'died' was now building up just as fast as they had broken it down. She lay with an empty feeling inside of her, it should have come as a matter of course that he would give his life for her, and her the other way around, and yet… it sounded so wrong when he said it out loud.  
"Artemis" he continued "are you afraid?"  
She wanted to break down and cry, admit that she never had been so scared since the day she had left him all alone, not certain herself if she would survive…  
"Because I am" it came out more like a broken whisper than an actual answer, but it was more than clear in the loud silence that surrounded the bedroom that night…  
"I am too Wally" she replied "I am too"  
He sighed in relief, he always knew that she was a tough nut to crack, but it took him by surprise that she admitted it just like that, and it gave him a bad feeling in his gut.

_An unknown time and date, year 2015_

_"You´re serious?!" Dick Grayson gave his best friend a glare "you´re leaving?!"  
"Pretty much" he took a bite of his sandwich "why are you even so upset?" he muffed "its lot like I'm dying or anything… just… resigning"  
"But why?!" Dick continued "why so suddenly?" he didn´t let Wally speak "is it because you failed your last mission?!"  
"You actually believe that the mission have anything to do with it" Wally bit back "and here I though you knew me"  
"So what is it then?!" Dick rose his voice "you don´t think you don´t get enough credit, well for your information Wally, it's not a talent show where you have to be the best all the time!"  
"I guess you wouldn´t understand" now Wally glared at Dick, and for the first time under the whole conversation the two boys looked in each other's eyes… "I believe you´d never feared for someone else's life before" his eyes quickly fell upon a blonde girl talking to a martian female… his eyes returned to Dick´s "so sorry for not wanting to save the world, but I have my own to protect now"  
Dick looked away, and since he was unmasked his face didn´t show any emotions, just like the Batman have taught him…  
"And that is what you give me" Wally sounded disappointed and soon after he left the cave and the life he was so used to, but really truly hated._

_"And you´re sure?" she looked into his emerald-green eyes "it´s a big thing to…"_  
_"I just can´t do this anymore Artemis" he hugged her, not so much for her sake, but for his own, he needed to feel the heat she radiated, it convinced him "so much is at stake now" … "if anything happened to you, I would…"_  
_He stopped, as Artemis kissed him, embraced him and whispered in his year that everything would be fine…_  
_At that moment the broke down, the sudden sensation of peace led all his guards come down and in that very moment he fell more secure than he had ever felt before…_  
_"Aquagirl and Jason" he said after a minute or so "it´s all my fault" he closed his eyes "if I just have had ran a little faster they would still be here"_  
_"But" she started "you saved me"_  
_"I would have been dead without you babe" … "but how could I tell Nightwing that I choose you over the others?" … "if only"_  
_"Wally stop" she placed her finger over his lips "what happened on that mission, it wasn´t your fault" she sighed "you did everything you could on that mission"_  
_"But is it too much to ask for, that I just for once could save all I cared about?" Wally wanted his voice not to break again, but he didn´t see any reason to put up the façade, so he let his voice break once again "I just want the world to know, that I am not a failure"_  
_"Which you are not"_  
_"Too much drama?" a smile suddenly found its way up to Wally´s face_  
_"A little maybe" Artemis laughed but the whole situation made it hard to stay happy for more than a little period at a time. "So what now?"_  
_"Our life have just begun babe" Wally tried to lift up the mood "we can do whatever we want"_  
_She smiled, just not to make him worry, but the truth was that she was afraid, afraid of what awaited them…_

"To be honest" Wally laughed quietly "under our last mission, I was sure that I would have died"  
"Died!" it came as a shock to her "why that?"  
"It just felt like my time" he smiled, heavily pressing on the 'felt' part  
"So you feel like it now?" for some odd reason she wasn´t afraid of asking, not even talking about it, death seemed closer to the couple than ever before…  
"Well I´m not going out without a big final that´s for sure" he sounded like that sixteen year old little boy she first fell in love with, that childish grin and carefree way of thinking, it pleased her, anything was better than nerves right now…  
"Just promise me something okay?"  
"Sure"  
"That you don´t have to prove anything, well not to me at least"  
He didn´t answer right away, he never did…

June 20, 2016, 01.50 AM

"Just tell them, okay?" a tear fell from his eye as welcomed his final moment in his life as Kid Flash_  
_


End file.
